Life's Twists and Turns
by I Laugh at ur Pain
Summary: Most of her life, Sam wasn't the good guy. She was part of an assasination group until Danny becomes a clear issue in her life, as seen by her father. Now she must save him and herself or die at the hands of the others. SamDan, R&R plz!
1. Rainfall

**Life's Twists and Turns** _For: Rose Garden Twilight_

**_Chapter 1: Rain Fall_**

**Monday Morning: 10 years ago:**

As Samantha ran down the muddy hill, rain splashed upon her face. Her brown hair flew behind her as she slid down the wet grass. Samantha finally stopped when she rolled onto the hard, cold cement, scrapping her knee. Samantha grabbed her knee and started to cry, but quickly stopped when she heard voices.

"Hurry it up! We have to get out of here before the cops come!" a man yelled. Curious, Samantha went over to a ledge and looked down. She managed to make out the shadows of 4 men carrying a big bag. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Samantha was able to make out a hand hanging from the bag.

"Dump the body in the river and then we leave! If you're not in the car I will leave you behind!" one of the men hollered at the others. The four men started moving faster and soon there was the sound of the bag splashing into the water.

"Good! Now get in the truck!" he yelled. Samantha watched as the bag sank into the dark water, small air bubbles popping as it sunk further and air escaped.

_"I don't know who these guys are, but they aren't good," _Samantha thought. As she tried to back away, she slipped on the mud and Samantha went toppling down the hill. She screamed as she was caught and held up by the neck.

"Look at what we have here," the man holding Samantha said. The other men surrounded her and started smirking, whispering things to each other.

"What are you doing?" the leader yelled, "We have to leave now!" he yelled at them.

"Boss, we've got a tag-a-long," one of the men said. The 'boss' walked over to them and peered down at Samantha.

"What's your name?" he asked coldly.

"Sa-Samantha," she managed to say. He peered close into her violet eyes and snorted.

"She's a runt, kill her," he ordered before leaving. Samantha started to scream and kick around. Soon her foot connected with the man holding her, causing him to drop her. Samantha started to run away, but the boss caught her.

"Maybe you will come in use," he whispered into her ear before throwing her into the back to the truck and leaving her in the dark.

**So I know it's very short, but most of my first chapters are. I really hoped you liked it and more is on the way! Please review! Flames are welcome.**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	2. Front Window

Chapter 2: Front Window

Her straight, now black, shoulder length hair bobbed behind her as Sam walked to class. Her long, purple fingernails drummed against her binder. As Sam walked down the empty hall, her black flats made an echo though out the hall. Her violet eyes were set on the door with the number 15 on it. A light breeze blew across her tan arms and blew up the corner of her short black skirt.

"Samantha you're late!" a lady yelled. Sam walked in and took a seat next to her friends. John looked over at Sam and smiled. Sam turned away form him and turned to her right. She was looking out the winder but her view was blocked when her late friend Danny sat next to her. Giving him a quick smile, Sam turned back to the board.

After Class:

Everybody was rushing thought the halls, desperately trying to get to their next class. Pushing and shoving, people made their way to class, but Sam did not. Instead she went to the girls' bathroom and after she was sure nobody else was there, Sam crawled out the window and rushed across the grass. Looking out at the se of cars, Sam stopped her ride. Rushing over to it, she climbed in before they drove away.

"Did you get it?" the man driving asked.

"Yea, I got the picture," Sam said before pulling out a picture from the newspaper.

"Good, why did you take so long?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Like I wanted to be there. Paula and Stacey took forever in the bathroom reapplying makeup," she told him.

"Next time make a weird noise to scare them. Then they'll leave," he told Sam.

"What kind of noise should I make?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Right now all that matters is finishing the job. Besides, you'll be leaving this place soon. We have other places we have to go," he told her.

"What is this job?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, I haven't told you yet. Well Sammy my dear, we're going to kill the mayor," he said.

"Why should we? What has he done to us?" she asked.

"It's for revenge. I don't wanna get into the details right now. It's just about something he did to us," he told Sam.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Sam said, her voice shaky.

"NO!!! You are ready!! I have trained you for the past 7 years!!! You are not backing out on me!!!" he yelled at Sam. She shrunk into her seat and shut her mouth.

"Good, not get dressed. We can't have you going out there in a tang top and skirt," he said before Sam went into the back and slipped off her tang top leaving her in her undershirt.

"Can you roll up the window? It's really cold," Sam said, slipping on her bullet proof vest. Slipping off her skirt so she was in her shorts, sam put on padded black pants and boots. Putting her black hair in a pony tail, Sam put on a black jacket. She slid a knife onto the holster on her leg, along with a tranquilizer gun under her jacket. Pulling on a pair of black leather gloves, Sam moved into her seat, but not before grabbing a gun of her own.

"We'll be there in about 3 hours. I suggest you get some sleep," he said and Sam did as he said. Closing her eyes, she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up, we're gonna be there in about 10 minutes," he said, waking Sam from her sleep.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Almost 6:45. Well be heading over to his house around 7. So you'll have some time to get prepared," he said before stopping the car.

"Will Greg be there?" Sam asked, stretching as she sat up.

"Yes, Greg will be there," he said.

"Where will we be entering?' she asked.

"We'll be going in from different places. You're going in though the front window," he said, grabbing his gun.

"Alright," Sam said as she started to walk off.

"Samantha, I want you to be careful. This is your first dangerous job. I don't want you to get hurt," he said. Sam smiled and told him,

"I'll be find Dad," before walking off to join the others.

"Hey Sam," Greg said as he walked over to her.

"Hey," she said.

"You'll do fine. You probably won't even see him," Greg said, trying to reassure Sam. She gave him a faint smile before turning away and heading towards her entrance.

Slowly pulling up the window, Sam crawled into the house and took her place. Checking the area around her, Sam soon started to walk over to the bedroom.

"Sam, take out the wife," her father ordered through the ear piece she was wearing. Sam raised her gun and waited for the red dot to land on the sleeping lay's neck. Pulling the trigger, a dart went whizzing though the air and landed in her neck.

"Nice work. Full team, move in on the main target," her ordered. Sam crept forward but stopped when she heard a man yell,

"Drop your weapons! I have a hostage!" it was the mayor that was yelling and he had Greg. Ducking behind the wall, Sam went unnoticed by him, but the others were forced out of the shadows.

"I knew you people would come for me," he said, holding a gun to Greg's head. His back was turned to Sam and he was staring forward. Without thinking Sam stood from her hiding place and pointed her gun at the mayor. He turned around at the sound of the gun clicking, they were now facing eachother. As she looked into his brown eyes and he into her purple eyes, they both showed fear. A gun was in each of their right hands, the mayor's pointed at Greg and Sam's at him. There was a moment of silence before a gun fired.

**What's gonna happen???? You may never know!!!! Well you will when I update. Sry it took so long to update. LOTS OF HOMEWORK!! But it should be going down cuz on Friday the big project is over!!! thank god**

**So please review and hopefully I'll be updating some time next week!!!!!!!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	3. Friends

Chapter 3: Friends

Sam fell to the ground, holding her head. She started to sob as Greg walked away from the body on the ground and over to her.

"Sam, you okay?" Greg asked, kneeling down next to her.

"I-is he dead?" Sam chocked, still shocked about what she had done.

"Yeah, he's dead," he told her. Sam opened her eyes wide in shock before collapsing into Greg's arms. Sam stayed there in his arms crying before her father yelled,

"Samantha! Stand up and stop your crying! We have work to do!" he ordered.

"I just killed a person!" Sam cried out.

"Yes, you killed one person. I've killed hundreds of people! Stand up and get in the van! We're leaving now!" he ordered.

"No, I can't go. I need a chance to think about," Sam said, standing up.

"There is nothing to think about. You belong to me and you're coming with me," he stated.

"I'm not going with you and I don't belong to you… Stan," Sam said coldly, she then started to walk away.

"Samantha! Get back here!" Stan ordered.

"No! I don't want to be here! You took me from my home, my family, my life! I don't want this life!" Sam yelled.

"Don't forget that it was you who was running away from home," Stan reminded her. Sam started to cry once again before running away.

"Sam! Come back!" Greg yelled, but she didn't turn to face him.

At Danny's House:

"So how was school today?" Danny's mother asked him. They were sitting at the dinner table eating soup.

"It was okay. Sam actually showed up today, but only for 5th period. Then she left," Danny told them.

"She seems to be running off a lot," his sister, Jasmine commented.

"Shut up," Danny said.

"Why should I?" Jasmine asked.

"Because if you don't I'm gonna…," Danny started, but his mother cut in.

"Daniel, Jasmine, stop fighting. This is a time to talk, not to fight. What else happened in school dear?" she asked once they quieted down.

"Nothing much," Danny said before somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," Danny said, standing up and pushing in his chair. Walking over to the door, Danny opened it to find….

With Sam:

Sam was running down the streets. Cold from the harsh autumn wind that whipped through her jacket. She had dropped the guns in the sewer along with the bullet proof vest, but kept the knife. Just to be safe.

As she paced the streets, Sam started to recognize places, like the high school. Sam knew the one place she would go where she would be safe. They were her friend and they would help her, but would that mean she would have to tell them her secret? That was a risk Sam was willing to take. She was tired of having to wale up form nightmares, screaming and crying. Knowing there was nobody there to hold her.

Glancing at the houses around her as she ran Sam finally spotted her goal. Walking up the stone pathway, Sam stopped at the door and knocked. She waited for a few moments before somebody answered the door.

"Sam?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**So I know it wasn't much, but I didn't want to make these chapters too long. Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	4. Distractions

Chapter 4: Distractions

"Hi Danny," Sam said weakly, but smiling.

"What are you doing all the way out here? Your house is blocks form here and it's almost 8:30," Danny said.

"_Same old Danny. Always getting right to logic," _Sam thought. She smiled as Danny let her into his house and she sat down on the couch.

"Mom! Do you have any extra soup?" Danny yelled down the hall.

"I'll be right back," Danny said before leaving. Once he was gone, Sam lied back on the couch and shut her eyes. Without knowing it, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Some Time Early In the Morning:

Sam woke to the sound of food steps in the room. As she looked into the dark, Sam spotted a shadow. Pulling off the blanket that was placed on her, Sam slowly stood. Pulling her knife out of her pocket, Sam lunged forward and tackled the figure to the ground.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, holding the knife to their neck. As her eyes started to adjust to the dark, Sam saw that the person was Danny. He was shocked with fear, but his eyes showed pain.

"Danny I'm sorry," Sam muttered before backing away from him and into the wall.

"Sam, what's going on?" Danny asked, staring at her.

"I'm sorry for coming," Same said before standing up and running out the front door.

"Sam!" Danny cried after her. He ran out the door, but stopped when he heard a blood chilling scream.

"SAM!!!!" Danny screamed out, but there was no answer, just the sound of distant dogs barking. Running back into his house, Danny reached for the phone but stopped when he saw somebody sitting on the couch.

"Who are you?" Danny asked before the person stood and walked over to him.

With Sam:

Screaming, Sam was pulled into a black van that soon drove away.

"Stop screaming! You're giving me a headache!" Stan ordered.

"Good!" Sam yelled before she continued screaming.

"Scream one more time and **I will** put a bullet through your head," Stan threatened, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Sam. Giving her a quick glare, Stan turned back to the street, but the gun remained pointed at Sam.

"What do you want with me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sam asked.

"Samantha, do you really think I'd let you go? You've known out secret for over 10 years. I've taught you everything I know. If you go to the police and tell them everything, they could have us behind bars within the hour. I'm never going to let you go," Stan told her.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?! I promise I won't tell anyone!" Sam begged, hot tears streaming from her scared eyes.

"I would love to believe you, but I can't take that kind of chance. You belong to me now and we have work to do," he told Sam.

"What do you mean _we_ have work to do?" she asked. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Sam sat up.

"You have too many distractions. We must dispose of your distractions so you may focus on work," Stan said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Why, I'm talking about your dear friend Danny."

**Cliffy!!! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Danny was carried into the back of somebody's car. Flopping his unconscious body against a seat, the man drove off.

"Wake up!" the man yelled. Danny's head bobbed as they hit a slight bump.

"I said, wake up!!" the man yelled, thrusting his knife into Danny's leg and quickly pulling it out. Danny screamed out in pain as he grabbed his leg. His hands covered his blood soaked, faded blue jeans. Warm blood came gushing out of his leg as he pulled off his white t-shirt and tied it around his wound.

"Where am I?" Danny asked, his voice weak from the pain.

"On the way to death. Now shut up," the man ordered.

"Who are you? Where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"Well, since you're about to die, I'll tell you. The name's Greg and Sam's fine, no need to worry about her. If I was you, which I'm glad I'm not, I'd be worried about yourself," Greg answered, smirking.

"What are you talking about?! Where's Sam?!" Danny yelled, some of the pain replaced with rage.

"She's getting ready," Greg said.

"For what?" Danny asked.

"To kill you."

With Sam:

"Don't touch him!" Sam yelled while Stan smiled.

"I don't plan on killing him. You're goin to kill him," he said. evil laughter

"You can't and won't make me kill him," Sam told him, crossing her arms firmly.

"You will kill him. For if you don't I will kill him. Slowly and painfully," Stan said. Sam's eyes widened at the thought of him being in pain.

"I'll get dressed," Sam said before going to the back of the truck and changed into clean clothes. (10 minutes pass)

"We're there," Stan said. Sam looked out the window to see a forest surrounding them.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The middle of nowhere," he said.

"Why out here?" Sam asked, looking everywhere but only seeing trees.

"So we have a place to dump the body," Stan said before turning off the car.

"Follow me."

With Danny:

"Hurry up! And don't try to run off," Greg ordered Danny as they got out of the car and started to walk down a path.

"When can I see Sam?" Danny asked, gimping behind Greg.

"Soon enough, now be quiet. They're watching us," he whispered. Danny glanced around him, but saw nobody.

"Who are watching us?" Danny whispered.

"The wolves," Greg said before a wolf jumped out of a bush and tackled Danny to the ground.

"Get if off me!" Danny yelled, trying to block the wolf's attacks.

"Hold still!" Greg yelled. Danny stopped moving long enough for him to shoot the wolf. The wolf went flying off Danny and ran away whimpering.

"Get up. We have to keep moving. More will come soon," Greg said . He started to run with Danny behind him going as fast as he could.

"What was that?" Sam asked, looking around to find the source of the noise.

"Sounded like a gun shot. Your friend probably tried to run away, Greg was just doing what I told him to," Stan said.

"Greg is watching over Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" he asked.

"_Poor Danny," _Sam thought.

"No, no problem at all," Sam lied.

"Good, now hurry up. You're going to be late."

**I know it wasn't as much of a cliffy, but still keeps you reading. Poor Danny, he doesn't know what's going on. Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	6. Unexpected Endings

Chapter 6: Unexpected Endings

_Sam rushing though the halls, franticly trying to find her next class. She had just transferred to the school ad was extremely lost. As Sam hurried through the crowd or people behind her, she heard many new voices. While caught up in listening to a group's conversation, Sam was not watching where she was going and bumped into somebody, her books falling to the ground._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," Sam apologized. _

"_No problem. Hey, are you new here? I haven't seen you around," the guy asked._

"_Oh, yeah I'm new here. My name is Samantha, but I prefer Sam," she told him._

"_I'm Danny, here are you books Sam," Danny said, handing Sam her books. Blushing, Sam took her books from him and Danny started to walk away._

"_Danny?!" Sam called; he turned around and looked at her. _

"_Where's room 102?" Sam asked._

"_Right down the hall. Last door to the left," Danny said._

"_Thanks Danny," Sam said before walking off to class. _

That had been the first time Sam met Danny, now she was standing in a wide open area waiting to kill him. It's amazing how things in life can change so quickly.

"May I present… Danny! The weak and helpless!" Greg yelled, shoving Danny into the opening, causing him to fall on his cut leg. Sam watching in horror as his leg started to bleed rapidly, the ground around him turning darker.

"Finish him Samantha!" Stan ordered from above.

"Sam, what's going on?" Danny asked over all the cheering.

"They want me to kill you," Sam said, tears falling from her violet eyes.

"Why? What did I do?" Danny asked, Sam's skin turned pale.

"It's not what you did, it's what I did," she told him.

"What did you do?" Danny asked, slowly standing up.

"I became too distracted and wasn't thinking straight; so my work wasn't good enough," Sam said.

"What was the distraction?" Danny asked, obviously blind to everything that had happened between them.

"You," Sam whispered, but Danny heard.

"Hurry up! Kill him already!" Greg yelled. Everybody else cheered with Greg and watched as Sam pulled out her gun.

"Sam, are you going to kill me?" Danny asked, his voice filled with fear. Sam looked up at Stan who was in a clearing and he nodded.

"I'm so sorry Danny, for everything," Sam said before firing the gun.

**Ha! Another cliffy! The next chapter will be the last, but I'm gonna get an idea for an alternate ending from someone. So eventually, just like Hating You, I may have a random update. Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


	7. Sunday

Chapter 7: Sunday

Sam did indeed kill someone, but it was not Danny. Instead of killing Danny, she aimed the gun up and killed Stan.

"Danny run!!" Sam screamed as everybody started rushing at her.

"Not without you!" Danny yelled. He found a gun and started shooting random people that were running at him.

"Why won't you just die?!" Greg yelled, rushing at Danny after many others had. Danny pointed the gun at Greg and he pulled the trigger, killing Greg on the spot.

"Because I have common sense and don't run at somebody who has a loaded gun," Danny told the dead body, smirking as he walked over to Sam.

"Sam was that all of them?" Danny asked, sitting down next to her.

"No, the rest probably ran. The wolves most likely got most of them," Sam said.

"Will they come after you?" he asked.

"Probably not," she said.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I'm just now realizing that it's finally over," Sam said, her eyes wide as she spoke.

"Yeah, but what was going on?" Danny asked.

"I'll tell you later, I don't want to talk about it right now," Sam said as she stood up. 

"I just wanna go home and sleep," she added.

"Isn't you house going to be lonely?" Danny asked, standing up with help from Sam.

"Yea, but I'm used to it," Sam said as she started to walk over all of the dead bodies that covered the once peaceful forest ground.

"You sure? You can come over to my house. My parents wouldn't mind," Danny offered, Sam smiled.

"Thanks Danny, but I'd rather go home. I need to clean out some of Stan's stuff and make stuff homier for me," Sam said.

"Alright, but if you need any help just call," he said.

"No Danny. You need to go home and rest your leg," Sam ordered.

"But it doesn't hurt anymore," Danny whined.

"No Danny, I can do this on my own. It's just cleaning out a house, not taking over the world," Sam joked.

"Fine, but will you call me when you're done? My mom is really getting on my nerve and when I come home after being missing for a day it will get even worse," Danny asked.

"Sure and maybe we can go to the park and get an ice cream on Sunday," Sam offered.

"That would be fun," Danny said before they continued talking and walking.

"You goin to school today?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm gonna clean. I don't feel like going to school this Friday. I'm finally free and I'm going to take the day off from school," Sam said before stopping.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"This is your house," Sam said, pointing to the white house before them.

"Oh, yea. So I'll see you Sunday," Danny said.

"Yeah, Sunday," Sam said before she started to walk off.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yeah Danny?" she asked as he walked over to her.

"Thanks for not killing me," he said before giving Sam a light peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you Sunday," Danny said and walked away. Sam stood there, blushing like a mad person.

"Yeah, Sunday," Sam said before walking home.

"It's gonna be a good day."

**I think this was the longest chapter, which is kinda sad seeing how it was short too. I hope Rose Garden Twilight liked her birthday story! I also hoped she had a great birthday! Please review!**

**The one and ONLY, I Laugh at ur Pain**


End file.
